october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Late Eclipses
Late Eclipses is the fourth book in the October Day October Daye series by Seanan McGuire. Author's Description IT'S DARKEST JUST BEFORE THE DAWN With Blind Michael and his Hunt safely behind her, October "Toby" Daye is doing her best to settle back into a normal routine—or as normal of a routine as she can manage, with her personal Fetch now paying half the rent. Still, things seem to be mostly under control...until the events of a single night send everything reeling. Now, with the Queen of the Mists watching her back and the Lady of the Tea Gardens deathly ill, Toby has no choice but to get involved, no matter how much she wants to avoid it. The trials ahead will be some of the worst faced by Toby and her strange band of allies, and not even Tybalt will be able to escape totally unscathed. What's worse, the Luidaeg is unavailable to help them. This time, they're on their own. And people keep making Toby wear dresses, which is just adding insult to dangerous injury... Late Eclipses is the fourth book in the October Daye series, a modern urban fantasy set in both the San Francisco Bay Area and the Faerie Kingdom of the Mists which overlays Northern California. It was released in North America by DAW Books on March 1, 2011. ~ Seanan McGuire: Late Eclipses Full Plot Summary Please fill this part out Characters * October "Toby" Daye * Queen of the Mists * Daoine Sidhe * Lily, Lady of the Tea Gardens * Luidaeg * Tybalt * Oleander de Merelands * Amandine * Danny * Raj * Marcia Locations * Tea Gardens Quotes *Late Eclipses Quotes by Seanan McGuire ~ GR *Late Eclipses (October Daye 4) by Seanan McGuire ~ Shelfari See Also * List of October Daye books * Faeries * List of Fae Types * Firstborn * List of Firstborn * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * Big Three * Faerie Back Cover Text Two years ago, October "Toby" Daye believed she could leave the world of Faerie behind. She was wrong. Now she finds herself in the service of Duke Sylvester Torquill, sharing an apartment with her Fetch, and maintaining an odd truce with Tybalt, the local King of Cats. It's a delicate balance—one that's shattered when she learns that an old friend is in dire trouble. Lily, Lady of the Tea Gardens, has been struck down by a mysterious, seemingly impossible illness, leaving her fiefdom undefended. Struggling to find a way to save Lily and her subjects, Toby must confront her own past as an enemy she thought was gone forever raises her head once more: Oleander de Merelands, one of the two people responsible for her fourteen-year exile. But if Oleander's back, what's her game? Where is she hiding? And what part does Toby's mother, Amandine, have to play? Time is growing short and the stakes are getting higher. For the Queen of the Mists has her own agenda, and there are more players in this game than Toby can guess. With everything on the line, she will have to take the ultimate risk to save herself and the people she loves most—because if she can't find the missing pieces of the puzzle in time, Toby will be forced to make the one choice she thought she'd never have to face again… ~ Seanan McGuire: Late Eclipses External References *Seanan McGuire: Late Eclipses *Late Eclipses (October Daye 4) by Seanan McGuire * KD Did It's review of Late Eclipses #4 Category:Books Category:Novel